Three days
by missretro
Summary: When Throttle and Modo go in pursuit of Limburger, Vinnie and Charley are left to spend three days alone together. Even though they have their own task to do, and Charley's old friend is in town to catch up, they both have other things on their minds…


**Three days**

This is my first ever Fan fiction. I've tried to get the characterisation right but it might not be spot on! Reviews would be appreciated! Dedicated to all the other Vinnie/Charley fans and general old school fans like me!

This is set during the original series, although some of the technology featured is more up to date.

Rated M for sexual situations. Also contains some alcohol usage and mild violence.

I do not own the Biker Mice.

Chapter 1: Monday

Charley was sitting at the table in deep concentration. Her elbow rested on the table allowing her left hand to support her aching forehead, as her right hand moved frantically on the paper in front of her. It felt like she'd been doing it all day, how could it only be early afternoon? She sighed, putting the paper to one side and starting on the next. She knew she had to get this done, there was no telling how long the peace would last. She had to make the most of it.

After ten minutes or so, her ears picked up the distant roar, getting closer by the second. She knew the noise all too well. 'Yep, there it is' She said to herself, throwing down her pen in defeat. The peace was over.

The three mice had been on Earth a while now, and they had adapted well. Although they could never blend in, they had embraced the culture and what North America had to offer. It was a contradiction to Mars in many ways, the diversity and shear magnitude of everything was quite over whelming. From food, to fashion, TV channels, even having showers whenever suited. Of course it had it's restrictions concerning law and rules that Mars didn't, and apart from the obvious run ins with the enemy, the mostly peaceful, laid back environment was somewhat strange to them. They were used to war, a tough, hostile environment. This was not natural. But they were fighting their own war now, and this would be their home until they could win it. They made the most of all the perks, including the fore mentioned food, TV, clothes, console games, movies, sport, internet, and so the endless list of novelties went on.

The tri rolled into the garage, filling the space with noise before all went quiet once more. Charley smiled at them from the table. It was still odd to see them dressed as they were.

In recent times, clothes seemed the latest obsession. Thanks to Charley getting them online shopping accounts, they were fast building a collection of various t shirts, jackets, jeans, boots, sneakers to name but a few, and accessories such as belts and necklaces. Charley was sure each owned more clothes than she did. It was lucky for them they had an arch enemy who was loaded with cash but wasn't exactly the quickest fish in the sea, or the most law abiding. This could be exploited when plans went wrong, they had learnt.

Charley watched as they removed their helmets and dismounted their bikes. Her heart felt as if it jumped slightly when her eyes locked onto Vinnie. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She felt silly for this reaction, and silently criticised herself. She wasn't sure when or why it had started happening, it had seemed to sneak up on her. She suspected it may have had something to do with the fact Vinnie had started wearing jeans and t shirts and sometimes even swapped his bandana for a silver necklace. His casual clothes seemed to stir something within Charley. Maybe because he was more clothed than normal, like an average guy, maybe it made him seem more human somehow, maybe it was just simply seeing him wearing something different. She had seen him half naked pretty much every day since she'd known him, and it got to the point where she hardly noticed. Well, some of the time. It seemed that less was definitely more in this case, and the stirring it seemed, was only getting stronger. Especially when she was close enough to see his toned torso through his tight t-shirt…yep, the stirring was getting stronger, alright.

'Hey Charley girl, feel like a road trip? Vinnie called out enthusiastically.

'Hey guys' she sounded weary 'what's going on?'

Throttle's tone was wary 'we just saw Limburger's helicopter leaving town on our way over here, with Greasepit and a couple of henchman. Judging by the luggage, it looks like he plans to be out of town for a while so we're gonna follow it up. We've got him tracked, but he's obviously going a distance so we need to be hot on his stinky trail.'

'C'mon sweetheart, what are we waiting for, let's go!' Vinnie was practically vibrating with energy.

Charley was less than enthusiastic 'sorry guys I'm gonna have to sit this one out, I'm bogged down in paper work here and I really need to catch up. Besides my old school friend's in town for a couple of days, and I promised I'd meet up with her. I've already blown her off once, and I really wanna see her, but go ahead, I could use the peace!'

Modo was concerned 'Charley ma'am, are you sure you'll b ok by yourself, what with… everything lately?'

It was true, they'd had a rough patch with Limburger lately and Charley had gone through more than her usual share of kidnappings, threats, and general near death experiences.

Charley smiled and shrugged 'sure, course I will'.

The mice exchanged looks. It was obvious none of them were comfortable leaving Charley alone, for so long.

Throttle spoke to the other two mice out of Charley's ear shot. 'I'm not sure that's a good idea bros, from what we saw there's still a heavy presence at Limburger tower, including Karbunkle, that's gotta be for a reason'.

'Yeah' Vinnie agreed 'what if it's a trap to lure us away, Charley doesn't need any more trouble'.

'Agreed' Throttle nodded 'and there's no guessing where he's headed. Could be anywhere'.

'Or for how long' Modo added. They all murmured in agreement.

'What's the plan then?' Vinnie asked.

Throttle thought 'I think it's best if one of us stays here with Charley, it'll give her peace of mind and whoever it is can keep an eye out for trouble. Chances are it won't be anything major without Limburger around, but there's never any telling what he's got planned'.

Vinnie's ears pricked up at this. As much as he liked being part of the action, the idea of spending alone time with Charley for a few days was even more appealing. 'I'll stay' Vinnie said, maybe a tad too eagerly.

Modo's eyes rolled upwards 'how'd I know you'd be so quick to offer' he remarked dryly. Vinnie frowned 'look it makes sense ok. If Limburger _is_ up to something, you're gonna need me there pronto, and I've got the fastest bike' he pointed with his thumb at the smart red bike.

Throttle wasn't sure who Vinnie was trying to convince with that statement, but after some thought, nodded 'it does makes sense… I guess'

Vinnie smiled smugly, but his smugness was cut short by Throttle's finger digging into his chest 'just behave, Vincent' Throttle's voice was serious.

Vinnie wasn't sure if he was referring to causing mayhem, or to being alone with Charley.

He smiled broadly 'Moi?' he asked innocently .

Throttle raised his eyebrows.

Vinnie shrugged 'Bro don't worry, Charley's safe with me, I'll keep out of trouble'.

'That'll be the day' Modo retorted.

Throttle sighed 'ok'.

Vinnie turned to Charley, smiling widely, Charley waited for it, whatever it was. 'Guess who's staying to keep you company' he announced.

Charley looked between the mice, then frowned 'hey look, I don't know what you've been discussing, but I don't need a body guard!' she exclaimed, obviously put out.

Vinnie's smile faded 'I thought you might be a tad more enthusiastic' he muttered, folding his arms.

Throttle put his hands out 'look, Charley, it's not about needing to protect you ok, we know you can look after yourself. We just think it's best if one of us stays here to keep an eye on things. There's still a lot of activity at the tower…'

Charley sighed, feeling she was maybe a tad too defensive 'ok ok, maybe you're right. Sorry, I'm just really tired and stressed out…with everything..'

Modo softly assured her 'Charley it's ok, Vinnie's gonna watch out for any sign of trouble, and you can catch up with your work'.

Charley smiled 'yeah, thanks guys' she said with genuine gratitude.

'We'll update as soon as we find Limburger. Let us know if any thing changes' Throttle said, putting on his helmet. Vinnie nodded. 'Let's ride' Throttle stated, and within seconds, they were gone.

Charley's eyes moved from the garage entrance and darted over to Vinnie, who gave her a flashy grin. Charley couldn't help smiling. 'I'm not sure you were the best choice for my quiet paperwork time'.

Vinnie put his hands up 'you won't even know I'm here' he smiled innocently.

Charley laughed sarcastically 'we'll see how long that lasts. I mean it, I need to concentrate with no distractions!'

Vinnie smirked 'I can't help it if you're distracted by me'. He walked to the kitchen.

Charley rolled her eyes 'who thought this was a good idea' she muttered to herself.

Vinnie sunk into the nearby sofa with a can of Root beer 'let me know when I'm allowed to speak' Vinnie called.

'I will' Charley called back with certain, ticking off a form.

Three hours later, Charley had finished her paper work, for the moment any way. She'd had enough. To her surprise, Vinnie had been reasonably quiet, thankful something on the TV had caught his attention. She dropped her pen down and lent her head back, signing heavily 'I'm done' she stated.

Vinnie looked over from the sofa 'aw about time' he called 'I was gettin' lonely over here'. Charley smirked, walking over to the sofa and falling into it, mentally exhausted. She rubbed her eyes 'Sorry to burst your bubble, but you'll have to get used to that, I'm going out' she said a tad unenthusiastically.

Vinnie was disappointed 'tonight? Where?'

Charley groaned a little 'I'm meeting up with my friend Emma, remember I said she's in town? We're going to some club'.

Vinnie was surprised 'sweetheart, I didn't think you were a party girl'.

Charley shrugged 'I'm not, but Emma is, so I said I'll go. Besides, I don't think I'd ever have the energy to party _and_ keep up with you guys' she laughed, prodding Vinnie's side.

This caused him to jump a little, he laughed 'you got that right, babe'. He eyed her for a second before adding 'but it doesn't hurt every now and then you know, everyone needs to party and let loose sometimes Charley girl.'

Charley contemplated his words. 'Yeah your right Vinnie. As much as I hate to say it' she added. 'I just don't get any time with this place, and anyway, you guys are more fun' she smiled.

Vinnie grinned 'you know it, especially me'.

Charley smiled sarcastically 'Clubbing's never really been my thing, but at least it'll be fun with Emma, she always livens things up'.

Vinnie raised his eyebrows 'she sounds like my sort've girl' he laughed. He did wonder what this friend did-and would encourage Charley to do, in the name of fun. He hoped she wouldn't meet any men-or talk to any, for that matter. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind. It would do Charley good to forget about work and recent stuff.

'I'd better start getting ready' Charley sighed.

'You don't sound like you're ready to party' Vinnie chuckled.

Charley smiled weakly 'I am, I will be, I'm just not sure about what to wear. Emma probably has a thousand dresses, I've got about five!' she exclaimed.

Vinnie raised his eyebrows 'you've been hiding them away' he said with curiosity.

Charley shrugged 'I'm just not that into dresses! Especially ones to wear clubbing!'

Vinnie was interested 'do I get to see them then?' he asked hopefully.

Charley laughed with a shake of her head 'No! I think I know which one I'll wear, I got it on sale a couple of years back, don't even ask why! But the shoes…I'm not so sure about' Vinnie's attention was definitely focused 'why, are they like, major killer heals?' he laughed, not picturing Charley ever buying such a pair, but liking the idea.

Charley wrinkled her nose a little 'yeah like I could walk in those!' She scoffed 'I got them when I got the dress, I must've been having a sale frenzy that day. I'd better go start getting ready, there's some stuff in the kitchen if you wanna make a chilli dog' she called behind her as she went upstairs.

Vinnie didn't need telling twice.

A while later, Charley came down stairs-carefully. She wasn't used to shoes like these. Vinnie turned round from the sofa, ready with a comment about the shoes. It quickly dissolved in his mouth.

The dress was a rich red and tight against her curves, stopping well above the knee. Thin straps clung to her shoulders and the front went straight across, low enough to show off the top of her cleavage. The shoes were red with a small platform leading to the heals, which were average in height, but high by Charley's standards, and straps around the ankles. Her hair was wavy and she wore silver tear shaped earrings with a matching necklace that stopped in just the right place. She was wearing eye liner and lipstick, something she never wore-or at least, Vinnie had never seen.

Until that moment, Vinnie had not quite realised how hot Charley was. She was obviously a very attractive woman and in great shape, but he had not grasped how hot she could look until now. Vinnie starred. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything. In those seconds he couldn't think of another woman who matched up, not on Mars, not on Earth, not in the universe.

Charley knew she looked good, she might even dare to say hot, but she could never see what Vinnie saw, not even close. When Charley realised Vinnie had remained uncharacteristically quiet, she turned to him, and it was only that eye contact that knocked Vinnie back into reality and he realised he had to say something. Fast.

'You look..totally hot' he blurted out, without really thinking. It wasn't exactly the best compliment, but his usual flirtatious lines had crashed and burned, along with all other rational thought in his mind.

Charley looked a little puzzled, expecting a little more banter, but she was flattered all the same. A taxi could be heard pulling up, and honked loudly. 'That's restrained for you, I think you might be loosing your touch' she smirked, rustling the top of his head as she walked past, before grabbing her black biker jacket and heading for the door 'see you later, don't raid my kitchen ok' she called, shutting the door behind her.

Vinnie groaned. 'You got it bad, bro' he sighed to himself, tipping his head back onto the couch. There was no point denying it. He wasn't sure if Charley really saw him as anything more than a giant mouse, beyond the flirting. But then he did feel that they had a certain something that Charley didn't have with the others, and that seemed to have developed a little more of late. He wasn't sure if it was because they had just got to know each other better or because they were spending more time with each other for various reasons. She just seemed more…relaxed, friendly? Maybe even more flirty? Then again that could just be his imagination. He jumped at the sound of Throttles voice coming from his bike. Vinnie walked quickly to the transmitter and pressed a button 'I hear ya bro' he chirped back.

'Vinnie. We tracked Limburger to Oklahoma. He's checked in to some fancy hotel. Everything ok there?'

'Yeah' Vinnie replied 'what's fish face doing in Oklahoma?!'

'That's what we've gotta find out' Throttle answered 'we'll check back in when we get more information'.

'Right' Vinnie said, then pressed the button once again, and turned to the monitor Charley had set up a few months back. She had managed to hack into the CCTV that covered Limburger tower, at least for now. Nothing of importance seemed to be happening. Vinnie decided he should head home-if you could call it that. It was better than sitting around thinking about what Charley might be doing, at least he could distract himself more there. As he left, he pressed the button on his bike that Charley had set to remotely lock the garage. Then he sped off down the street in a blur of red and white.

Chapter 2: Tuesday

It was past midnight when Charley arrived back at the garage. She wasn't used to partying that was for sure, or being up this late, she didn't usually have the energy. But she had enough alcohol inside of her tonight to keep her going. More than enough. Too much. She knew this would happen, Emma made sure of it! The taxi dropped her at the door and drove off as she fumbled to locate her door key in her bag. It took a few attempts to line it up with the door lock. Why wouldn't it fit? She fumbled around trying to focus on the key. Then she dropped it in a drunken haze, sending it jiggling onto the poorly lit concrete. Charley cursed to herself. She bent down, hunting around for the damn key among the tumbling litter that the growing wind was throwing around, her state making it all the more harder to spot it. She was swearing aloud now. This was typical. She was also aware, drunk as she was, that she was a lone young woman in that part of town in the early hours. She really needed to be inside. The front of her cumbersome shoe kicked the key. It span into the shadows. Of all the times she needed a torch. She continued searching in the darkness, before a noise not too far away startled her, and she realised she couldn't be crawling around in the dark street like this. She got out her phone and after some really hard concentration, called the first person that came to mind.

Vinnies phone rang loudly and annoyingly, causing him to wake with a start. He saw the time and thought of Charley instantly. He grabbed the phone, seeing her name flashing. With a rush of adrenaline he answered, worried that something had happened. He knew at once by her tone it was nothing that serious, but obviously something was wrong. 'Your key?' he repeated, still groggy.

'Yeah' Charley wined 'I dropped it and it's dark'.

'On my way babe, just wait there' he replied, a little confused as to why she needed his help, but always happy to be a hero, no matter how trivial.

He arrived a few minutes later to find Charley standing huddled in her jacket looking quite sorry for herself. Even in her drunken state she still looked stunning. He took his helmet off and got off the bike. 'Good night partying?' he asked cheerfully, hoping there would be no mention of any men.

Charley thought about the question for a second, then nodded 'yeah it was good' she smiled lazily, speaking slower than normal, she must be tired.

'So what's the deal with the key?' Vinnie asked, puzzled and also amused that she had been defeated by such a thing.

Charley pointed to the darkened area 'it went over there' she replied, fighting back a giggle. She defiantly didn't sound herself.

'Are you ok doll face?' Vinnie asked, slightly concerned.

She nodded, and openly giggled.

Vinnie walked nearer, then he smelt what he assumed was alcohol. He raised an eyebrow 'Charley girl, are you _wasted_?'

Charley shrugged, and leaned against the wall, still smiling 'yeah I am' she paused 'a little bit' she held up her thumb and forefinger the emphasise the point.

Vinnie laughed, raising both eye brows 'I'd say a lot!'

She shook her head and laughed, before standing up straight, using an arm on the wall to steady herself better.

'Aw, man' Vinnie mused quietly, walking to his bike and turning the head light in the direction of the darkened corner.

The brightness made Charley shield her eyes with her other arm.

Vinnie bent down and found the key almost instantly 'there you go' he held it up triumphantly.

'Thanks..well done for..f-finding it' Charley smiled broadly, beating back a hiccup.

'C'mon lets get you inside' Vinnie said opening the door with ease.

Charley frowned at the door 'why didn't it open bef-fore?' she stumbled half way through before leaning clumsily against the inner wall.

Vinnie laughed 'That's why'. He held her arm to help her balance and she totted in before heavily sitting on a nearby chair.

She immediately started to tug at her shoes. 'Damn things' she retorted, managing to un buckle the straps and kick them off in annoyance 'I knew I c-couldn't walk..in those' she did hiccup this time, and groaned, holding her hand to her forehead.

Vinnie watched her 'I don't think it's the shoes, babe' he chuckled, shaking his head.

Charley smirked 'an don't tell th-others about this ok?'

Vinnie held up his hands 'hey, you know I don't shoot my mouth off'. Charley wasn't in a state to argue. Vinnie watched with fascinated amusement, he had never been around anyone drunk before, as alcohol had long ceased to exist on Mars. But he knew enough to recognise it, and what the best thing to do was. 'Right,.hope I can figure this out' he mumbled, going to the kitchen to try and make her a strong coffee whilst she tried to stop the room spinning. He heard a bump behind him and Charley stumbled into the door way, using both hands to hold herself there.

'What you doin?' she asked, a tad confused.

'Making you coffee, that's what you're supposed to drink, right?'

Charley thought, 'yeah' she swayed a little, watching him figuring out the quantities . Her mind was betraying what little sense she had left. She mentally tried to warn it, to threaten it, but it was in full party mode, it seemed. Charley let go of the door way.

Vinnie turned, walking to her, to hold her arm again, to take her to the safety of the couch, only Charley's flailing mind had other ideas and she walked to him, practically collapsing into him, it was lucky he had quick reflexes.

He caught her, picking her up onto her feet. She giggled, her arms around his neck. He held onto her waist, this was not good. 'C'mon on babe, sit down and try and sober up with the coffee, at least I hope it's coffee' he said hesitantly, starting to push her, but Charley would not budge.

She stared at him with green eyes, her makeup had come off a little, but it made no real difference. He stood there staring back for a second, he wasn't used to having to deal with Charley like this! He opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said.

But Charley spoke first. 'Thankss for coming to my resscue' she slurred.

'Any time babe' his response as enthusiastic as ever. He tried again to move, only to be stopped for a second time.

'I mean it' she continued 'not jusst now..but always' she sounded like she meant it, too. Vinnie smiled, thinking that was very sweet…drunk as she was. 'It's just what your average hero does' he shrugged, trying to avert eye contact now so as to not encourage her, and looking to the coffee.

But Charley had obviously not finished 'I don't ssay thhank you enough' she said, quiet and thoughtful, still staring at him.

He shifted under her stare. Her thumb brushed down the side of his neck until it came to the necklace, which it then hooked under, sending a shiver down his spine, and it was only then he realised he'd not let go of her waist the whole time. He brought his hand up to grab her arm and gently but firmly pulled her away 'er..your coffees gonna be cold' he said a tad nervously, changing the subject.

Charley looked past him at the mug and walked clumsily to it, downing it in one go.

Vinnie watched, his mind still processing her change in behaviour.

She turned, tossing the mug into the sink with a clink, before stumbling past him.

'Guess the coffee was ok then' Vinnie said, more to himself. He helped Charley to the couch, where she slumped.

She motioned Vinnie to sit too, patting the empty seat. He shook his head with a knowing laugh 'I think you'd better go to sleep sweet heart' he stated, looking to the stairs. Trying to get her up those would be a losing battle. 'Wait there' he ordered, and went upstairs to find a blanket and pillow. He did this without a problem and returned, putting them on the couch.

'Thankss' she slurred, standing back up with a wobble.

Vinnie watched her, half expecting her to fall again.

'Will you h-help me get out of thiss dress?' she asked flatly.

Vinnies eyed widened and he laughed in disbelief, holding his head in his hands 'ask me when your sober babe', he groaned, gently sitting a disgruntled Charley back down. 'You could get a mouse into trouble' he smirked, 'go to sleep now Charley girl' he walked to the door, turned out the light and shut the door behind him. He lent on the door for a second, 'big trouble' he signed to himself.

It was a good few hours later when Charley had woken with a pounding head and managed to drag herself off of the couch and into the shower and had thrown on jeans and a shirt. She'd taken tablets, now all she could do was wait to feel better. It wasn't helped by the flash backs of the night-and early hours before hand. She got herself a glass of water, noticing the mug in the sink. Sitting at the table she buried her head in her hands and groaned. She hoped it wasn't as bad as she thought she remembered. It was almost lunchtime. She'd thrown her dress in the washer, hoping that the wine she'd spilt on it would come out. She decided that was enough effort for the moment. Not a lot was going to get done today that was for sure. She picked up her phone. She flicked through the photos, laughing at some, embarrassed by others. She was in the middle of texting Emma, talking about the night before, when her phone rang. Vinnie's name flashed up. Charley sighed, holding her head in her hand. She'd been waiting for it. 'Hey' she answered groggily.

'Well well well' Vinnie laughed 'You're awake then'.

Charley winced, partly at the volume of his voice, partly out of shame. 'Yeah' she groaned.

'You ok?' Vinnie said a little more seriously.

'Yeah, I will be' Charley mused, before adding 'are you coming over?'

Vinnie was more than eager 'sure, you want me to bring you some lunch?'

Charley held her stomach at the thought 'no thanks, I can't eat much, especially your idea of lunch!'

'Suit your self sweetheart' Vinnie chirped, hanging up.

Charley reluctantly made herself some toast and wallowed in self pity whilst she ate it.

She was just finishing when Vinnie came through the door, wearing the now usual jeans and black t shirt, and clutching a burger, which he enthusiastically set to work on. Vinnie smiled at the hung over Charley, holding out his burger 'sure you don't want some?' he asked between mouthfuls.

Charley shook her head, putting out a hand and groaning again 'no, I don't even want to see it'.

Vinnie laughed, gulping down more.

Charley subtlety looked at him as he finished off his food.

'So you given yourself the day off?' Vinnie asked, taking a seat opposite her at the table.

Charley looked up at him and smiled weakly 'something like that'.

Vinnie nodded, eyeing her. 'So…did you and you buddy have a good time last night?' he asked, trying not to think about what could've happened that she no doubt wouldn't be telling him.

Charley smiled, her eyes squinting 'from what I remember, yeah'

Vinnie chuckled 'Sounds like you had fun' he raised his eyebrows.

Charley nodded, there was no way she was going to let him know there were photos too. She looked at him, she couldn't put this off any longer. 'Vinnie, thanks for helping me last night, I shouldn't have asked you'

Vinnie smiled and shrugged 'no problem Charley girl. It's a good thing you did, I don't think you would've got back in by yourself'.

Charley shook her head despairingly 'what an idiot'. She could remember looking for the key, and phoning Vinnie. She remembered drinking the coffee and laying on the sofa. The rest was a bit of a blur.

Vinnie wasn't sure how much she remembered, but sure as hell wasn't going to mention the awkward bits if she didn't.

'I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much' Charley said, inwardly cringing.

Vinnie blinked 'no, you er..it was fine' he lied, subconsciously scratching his neck, causing his necklace to rise up a little.

Charley saw this and her eyes widened a little. She looked to the side as another flashback zapped into her mind. 'Oh god' she mumbled, resting her forehead against her hand. This was beyond awkward.

Vinnie noticed her reaction and guessed more had started coming back to her. He bit his lip, looking around. 'You ok babe?' he asked.

Charley looked up at him from her hand 'please tell me I didn't say or do anything really…bad' she trailed off, dreading what Vinnie wasn't telling her.

Vinnie wasn't sure what to say, he looked up 'well, not really..just..drunk stuff I guess!' Charley wanted to disappear. 'Oh great!' she exclaimed, mortified that Vinnie was obviously trying to save her dignity.

Vinnie reached out and took her hands, making Charley look at him 'Look, it really wasn't as bad as you think, I swear, ok? Just don't worry about it' Vinnie said with genuine care. Charley smiled weakly 'Ok. Well I'm sorry for..what ever' she said quietly.

Vinnie nodded 'forget it' he said, eager to change the conversation.

Even more eager, Charley grabbed the mail from a near by shelf and sighed 'I've not even looked at this' she groaned, taking the stash of letters and leaflets to the couch.

Vinnie followed, sitting next to her.

She sat and started to go through them, sifting out the ones that mattered.

Something caught Vinnie's eye and he picked up a small booklet that landed next to him.

'Victoria's secret' he teased, raising his eyebrows 'nice'.

Charley glanced at the booklet, locked in concentration on a letter 'yeah well don't get excited, it's just an ad' she replied absent-mindedly.

Vinnie flicked through the booklet 'look, they have a sale?' he held up the page, but his persuasion wasn't working.

Charley looked up at the page and chuckled 'I've got more important things to think about!' she pushed the booklet away 'besides' she looked at Vinnie suspiciously 'how comes you haven't heard of some of the most famous books ever written, but you know about Victoria's secret?' she raised an eyebrow.

Vinnie shrugged, still looking through the booklet 'they don't have pictures in them like this'

Charley rolled her eyes 'would you please stop leering at my mail!' She exclaimed with slight exasperation, snatching the booklet away from him.

Vinnie folded his arms 'you're no fun' he smiled. Things were back to normal.

Charley suddenly remembered the parcel 'oh, a parcel came for you' she pointed to the shelf again.

Vinnie's eyes lit up and he grinned 'hmm I wonder…' he started, getting up and grabbing the parcel. He sat back down, opening it impatiently.

Charley raised her eyebrows, intrigued as to what he'd been ordering this time. Vinnie was obviously pleased with what he saw. She waited expectantly, before he jumped up and went to a mirror. She could hear rustling and Vinnie talking to himself excitedly. 'What have you _got_ there?' Charley asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Vinnie laughed to himself and came over to the couch, his fingers brushing over his eyes.

'Check it out' he said with excitement in his voice. He turned to face Charley.

Her green eyes met his, but they were not the usual pink. They were yellow with a hint of orange, as a result of the usual pink underneath. She stared, a little speechless. It took Charley a few seconds to comprehend what she was seeing, until she realised. 'You bought _contact lenses_?' she asked, amused and a tad puzzled.

'Yeah' Vinnie laughed 'are they cool or what?'

Charley raised her eyebrows 'if you're into that kinda stuff I guess' she offered, not quite getting the appeal. 'They always seem a bit freaky to me'.

Vinnie shook his head 'I'll pretend I didn't hear that' he dismissed, clearly impressed with his new accessories as he again looked at himself in a mirror.

Charley folded her arms and watched with mild interest as Vinnie produced more contacts from the bag.

'You wanna try some?' he asked eagerly.

Charley laughed, shaking her head, looking less than enthusiastic 'no way, I can't put those things in my eyes' she waved a hand dismissively.

Vinnie set about getting the yellow contacts out.

Charley grimaced 'I can't watch you doing that' she went over to a storage unit and set about doing something productive, putting some tools away into their correct boxes.

Vinnie laughed with approval 'look at these!' he called.

Charley sighed, this was going to go on for a while. She walked closer to examine the new eyes. The were black with red flames. Charley wasn't a fan. 'Eww, no, that's just wrong!' Charley exclaimed.

Vinnie obviously disagreed. 'This is great' he smiled, pulling out yet more.

Charley left Vinnie to it as she sorted out the tools.

A few minutes later, Vinnies voice made her jump from the other side of her open unit's door.

'What about these? I promise they're not as freaky'

Charley smiled to herself, closing the door to look at Vinnie. Blue eyes looked at her, with a hint of lilac.

Vinnie grinned, waiting for her to humour him, but she didn't respond as he'd expected. Charley was taken a back. She certainly wasn't expecting that. The blue eyes made Vinnie more human looking than ever. It was an odd sight, and it made her heart flutter. She smiled a little, shook it off and opened her mouth to say something, although what, she wasn't quite sure. 'Er….' she started, getting her head together 'you look..different-really…different' she stuttered.

Vinnie laughed 'does it freak you out?'

Charley shook her head, still staring at the new eyes looking back at her 'er..no', she smiled.

Vinnie looked at her, tilting his head slightly 'do you think I look good?' he questioned, clearly intrigued by her reaction.

Charley smiled mockingly , trying to hide a slight blush in her face 'I said different' she stated.

Vinnie grinned 'I'd say that's a yes'.

Charley said nothing, the smile fixed to her face as she locked the doors.

Vinnie turned, smiling to himself, feeling coy.

Charley swallowed, processing that image. She felt strange, but she knew what it was, it wasn't the first time she'd reacted like this to a guy. She had to admit it to herself, she had it bad for Vinnie.

Later that afternoon, Charley woke up, having fallen asleep on the couch. She felt a lot better she had to admit.

Vinnie was sitting on his bike fiddling with the control panel, when he saw Charley sit up.

'How long have I been asleep?' Charley asked.

'Couple of hours' Vinnie replied.

Charley frowned 'I have?' she rubbed her eyes and yawned, getting up and walking over to Vinnie 'what are you doing?' she asked.

Vinnie shrugged 'just checking stuff over that's all'

Charley nodded, looking the bike over, and unintentionally, the mouse sitting on it too. Vinnie's bike beeped, catching Charley's attention.

Vinnie pressed a button. 'Hey' he greeted, as Throttles voice came over the speaker.

'Vinnie. Anything to report?' he asked.

'Nothing here' Vinnie replied.

'Ok. We've been monitoring Limburger. He's had a meeting with some local land owners here'.

'That sounds familiar' Vinnie scoffed.

'Yeah' Throttle agreed 'Limburger's meeting one of them tomorrow to check out the land. No doubt it'll be right for diggin' up'

'and shipping out' Modo added indignantly.

Charley frowned 'wait a minute, how's he gonna do that, wasn't their last major transporter destroyed?'

'Either that or almost, which means Limburger has either got his stinking hands on another one or at least the parts to repair it' Throttle replied.

'There's been no activity at the tower' Charley stated.

'That might be about to change' Throttle warned 'Keep your eyes open. There could be a _special_ delivery anytime'.

'Don't sweat it bro, we'll be watching' Vinnie assured him. Charley and Vinnie looked at each other, then the computer screen showing CCTV footage of the tower. It was still quiet.

Vinnie stood watching for a moment, his hands on his hips, before thinking then turning to Charley. 'Sweetheart, you still got that plan of Limburger tower?'

Charley thought for a moment, she had found the plan on line, linked to the one of many re building projects. 'Yeah it's on the top shelf of the walk-in closet somewhere' she said, pointing in it's direction.

Vinnie went into the closet, which was larger than he expected inside. It was full of shelves and smaller closets filled with paper work, files, boxes and random junk. He stood on a small stool that was in there and set about finding it, moving things around. 'This shelf needs a major spring clean' he moaned.

Charley folded her arms 'Is that so? Well there's a job for you tomorrow' she smiled sarcastically. 'Have you even got a plan?' She asked with doubt, walking into the closet.

'We don't need a plan Charley girl, it's simple. I see the transporter, I blast it, Vinnie style' Vinnie replied enthusiastically, still sorting through things.

'Oh no you don't hot shot' Charley warned 'as the only voice of restraint around here, I'm telling you, you need a plan'.

Vinnie chuckled 'Sweetheart, just leave the hero stuff to me ok'.

Charley put her hands on her hips 'hey! It might be that simple in your ego swamped mind, but the reality is, they're not gonna make it that easy and you'll b way out numbered'.

Vinnie didn't seem phased by this 'babe, it's not a problem, don't worry, I got this'.

Charley sighed in frustration and shook her head. He was hard work sometimes. She waited as he continued to rifle through sheets of paper. Vinnie reached further back, his t-shirt rising up to show his toned stomach and abs. Charley's eyes lingered, just a little too long as Vinnie looked down to ask if he'd found the right thing. He smiled to himself. 'Are you liking what you see?' he teased.

Charley's eyes snapped up to his face, she was horrified that he had seen her looking, but kept a cool exterior. 'Maybe a seven out of ten' she mocked.

Vinnie smirked 'do we get to swap over, I like this game'.

Charley tried not to laugh 'just find the damn map' she ordered.

Vinnie held up a sheet of paper 'this it?' he asked.

'Yeah' Charley nodded. Vinnie jumped down and put the map on the near by table, as Charley regained her inner composure.

Vinnie traced the paper with his finger 'ok' he said more to himself, as the monitor, and both Charley and Vinnie's phones all flashed and beeped at once. They exchanged glances and approached the monitor. It was clear there were suddenly more of Limburger's men than before. One was speaking on a phone.

'Something's going down' Vinnie stated, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Evening came and Vinnie was again working on his bike. He was deep in concentration, when Charley came in wearing jeans and tight pale blue v neck top, ready for another evening out with Emma.

This time Vinnie made more of an effort not to stare like a idiot.

Charley's phone buzzed from her pocket and she took it out, reading the text. 'Aw, Emma's running late, what a surprise' she laughed.

'Where you going this time?' Vinnie asked

'Just dinner at a restaurant, her taxi's picking me up on the way' Charley replied matter-of-factly, putting a hand through her hair. She was aware of Vinnie's eyes on her, and she stopped, feeling slightly self conscience.

'No club this time?' Vinnie asked teasingly.

Charley shook her head with an embarrassed groan 'No, just dinner, I promise' she stated firmly, sitting on the couch. 'Besides, clubs only ever seem to be full of lecherous jerks'. She sighed despondently.

Vinnie couldn't help feeling glad.

'I think all the good guys are taken, probably by one of those' Charley pointed accusingly at the Victoria's secret booklet, the cover model smugly smiling back at her.

Vinnie looked at her in disbelief 'are you kidding, you look better than any of those' he said without any hint of mockery.

Charley blushed a little, but managed to hide it. 'In my underwear? And how would you know? She asked in feigned surprise, folding her arms.

Vinnie shrugged, now also a little embarrassed 'I've seen you in a bathing suit' he grinned

'-not that I was looking' he added, unconvincingly.

Charley rolled her eyes 'yeah right' she snorted sarcastically.

Vinnie picked up the Victoria's secret booklet and pointed to one of the models. 'Do you really think she looks as good as you?'

Charley shifted a little uncomfortably 'well, obviously yeah' she said with honesty '..but I bet she's no good with a wrench' she added with self satisfaction.

'No way' Vinnie laughed, 'She's got nothing on you babe'.

Charley wasn't convinced, but it didn't stop her face getting warmer at Vinnie's honesty.

'If you say so' she replied, brushing it off.

Vinnie continued 'you don't get it, you could have any guy you want, you need to buy a better mirror and have a good look sweet heart'.

Charley was aware of the heat in her cheeks and the fact it must show. Vinnie's honest reaction wasn't something she often saw, not without being wrapped up in humour. She smiled 'Thanks, I'm glad _you_ think so' she replied quieter, still embarrassed, but flattered.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as Charley looked at him, and now Vinnie felt the heat in his cheeks.

A sound made them both look to the window. Heavy rain pounded it, drumming on the glass and trickling down in a dishevelled pattern.

'Aww you're kidding' Charley moaned.

'I hope you're wearing water proof mascara Charley girl' Vinnie quipped, as Charley looked at the window with disdain. 'If it makes you feel better, I'll be getting soaked through when I leave too' Vinnie said chirpily. Rain was still somewhat of a novelty to the mice, having so much of it so frequently. It was a double edged sword in truth.

Charley's mind however, was far from environmental matters, instead trying to erase the picture from her mind of Vinnie, wet through with his t shirt clinging to him…suddenly rain didn't seem such a bad thing!

'Charley?' Vinnie's voice snapped her back to reality.

'Huh?' She answered quickly, a little flustered.

'You ok? You seemed a bit spaced out there' Vinnie asked, slightly puzzled.

'Yeah.' She smiled, cleared her throat and changed the subject 'So are you nearly done fiddling around with your bike?'

Vinnie glanced over to it 'yeah I guess so' he shrugged '..and I wasn't fiddling for your information. I was making important adjustments'

Charley raised her eyebrows 'oh, right' she nodded, humouring him.

Her gaze stayed fixed, making Vinnie shuffle a little. 'So..' Vinnie started, causing Charley to look away 'I guess I'll be going…since I'm done with my bike…and you're going out…' he trailed off, getting up.

Charley suddenly felt a bit stupid, and hated to think she'd made things awkward. 'Well..' she started, again flustered 'er, why don't you at least stay until it stops raining?' She asked, as if he was mad for contemplating it. You're right, you'll get soaked' she waved a hand at his body, trying to keep the previous image from her mind. She watched him walk to the window, those jeans fitted him _really_ well. She felt her face warming up again, she needed to stop this, seriously. She mentally slapped herself, and without quite knowing why, followed him to the window.

Vinnie looked at the lashing rain, shown up by the orange glow of the street light, he bit his bottom lip 'Yeah you're probably right sweet heart, I don't really feel like a shower just yet'. Charley shook it out of her head. She looked out of the window herself, it really was coming down.

Vinnie watched her as her green eyes looked up at the sky, her eyes were striking at the best of times, but even more so with added make up. His eyes moved downwards, to her glossed lips, her necklace, and finally her top. Now it was his turn to mentally slap himself.

Charley knew he was looking, but didn't make it obvious, even though she wanted to smile. Vinnie looked back at the rain, then glanced at Charley. 'Not heard from your buddy yet?' he asked, looking back out at the night.

Charley didn't look away from the rain 'no' she said quietly. Then glanced up at Vinnie. She lent on the window frame, facing Vinnie and put a hand through her hair again, this time with more intent.

Vinnie slightly turned his head to look at her.

Charley casually played with the pendent of her necklace, looking back into the darkness. Vinnie watched her hand, then her face, trying to work out if she was aware of what she was doing.

'It doesn't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon' Charley commented, still playing with her necklace. She paused, before adding more softly 'kinda makes me not want to go out tonight…' she slowly looked up at Vinnie, he hadn't seen that look in her eye before.

He looked at her, his mouth slightly open, partly in surprise, she didn't sound like Charley. He looked her up and down '..me neither' he swallowed nervously and continued to stare at her. He could feel the fur on the back of his neck stand up, and a warmth spread up him. Charley continued to stare back, her breathing heavier than before. She took a step towards him, closing the gap.

Vinnie didn't take his eyes off her. Her perfume invading his senses.

She put a hand on his chest.

Vinnie knew she must feel how fast his heart was beating at that moment. He lowered his head slightly, his face dangerously close to Charley's.

When her phone buzzed, they both jumped. She quickly fumbled with it , flustered once again as Vinnie quickly took a step back. 'Oh, well, er, she's here' Charley stuttered, fixing her hair nervously and looking around for her coat and bag.

Vinnie stood there for a second, trying to take in what just happened. Feeling equally embarrassed, he absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his neck and looked around 'yeah' he tried to sound relaxed.

Charley threw on her coat and grabbed her bag. She smiled at him, trying to hide her awkwardness. 'See you soon' she said, her eyes not making the contact they usually would.

'Yeah, see you soon' Vinnie replied, feeling just as awkward. He watched her , then breathed out as if he'd been holding his breath the whole time. His mind was racing as he watched her hurry over to the taxi and get in hastily. He turned and looked at the silent room, before gripping the back of his head with both hands. Did they really just have a 'moment' ? What was going on with Charley lately. She was acting different that was for sure, and more to the point, what was she about to do? What was _he_ about to do? The wind threw rain at the window and this made him realise he was standing doing nothing. He reluctantly went to his bike. He had to face facts, he was about to get very wet.

Chapter 3: Wednesday

Vinnie had had a hard time getting to sleep the previous night. The evening had been playing over in his mind, and hadn't really stopped. It was still there, as he made his way over to the Last Chance. He rolled in loudly.

Charley was filing away some work. She looked up. 'New cologne?' she asked casually, raising her eyebrows.

Vinnie smiled smugly 'yeah thanks for noticing'

Charley laughed 'I could hardly miss it, I could smell it before you arrived'.

'Very funny' Vinnie replied sarcastically.

It was strong alright, but she had to admit she liked it.

Vinnie kept the conversation light 'So how was dinner with Emma?'

'It was.. nice' Charley suddenly felt a tad nervous, her stomach rolling a little.

Vinnie felt the sudden tension, but decided to ignore it 'so what did you have?'

Charley's mind couldn't focus. 'Er…I dunno….some pasta thing' she stuttered.

Vinnie nodded, raising his eyebrows 'that good huh?'

His humour was lost on Charley, she looked at him, and then away quickly. 'To be honest I kinda had my mind on other things' she admitted.

There was a slight pause, Vinnie wasn't sure what to say. Their eyes met and this caused him to change the subject '…so, no more action?' Vinnie asked, motioning to the monitor.

Charley looked at him then shook her head, 'no nothing new, have you heard from Throttle and Modo?'

'Not yet' Vinnie replied, walking over to the monitor and leaning down, hands on the table, assessing where Limburger's men were, and how many, trying to now figure out a plan of action in his head.

Charley's eyes moved up his body, she felt torn. On one hand she wanted to avoid any talk of the previous evening, on the other, she wanted to be back in that moment again. It had occupied her mind throughout dinner, and later, when she was home. She almost called him. Almost. At least she hadn't got wasted again, that could've been an interesting conversation, she mused. She walked over to where Vinnie was studying the screen and watched him for a moment. 'So, please tell me now there's some sort of plan?' she asked.

Vinnie looked up at her 'Well..' he started, looking back at the screen 'this is gonna take some Vinnie magic'.

Charley smiled to herself 'and what does that mean exactly?'

'Simple. I'll come in here, taking out cameras' he pointed to an entrance 'take these guys out, and wall mounted guns, once I get down in here and see the truck, I'll shoot the missile' he pointed to a ramp leading down under the building. 'Boom! The transporter is totalled, exit Vinnie, taking out any remaining targets, job done'. Vinnie was obviously confident his plan would work.

Charley was less so. 'How d'you know it'll be delivered down there for sure, or where Limburger's goons will be…and how many!' She exclaimed, perching herself on the corner of the desk and leaning over to one side, examining the screen herself.

Vinnie turned his head to look at her, she was so close her hair fell on his shoulder and he could smell her shampoo. 'Limburger's pretty predictable' he reassured her, watching her, then looking back to the screen. 'It's the obvious place. No matter what, it's not gonna be anything I can't handle'.

Charley looked concerned, she turned to him, quickly aware of their proximity to each other. But she didn't move. 'I know you can handle it, it's just..what if they surprise you, you've got no back up from Throttle or Modo this time' Charley said softly, studying him.

Vinnie felt his face warm up a little, as it seemed to do a lot lately. He raised his eyebrows, standing up 'Sweetheart, I'm touched you care' he mocked with a smile 'but this mouse is gonna be the only one standing by the time I'm done'.

Charley shrugged 'I'm glad **your** confident' she said with reservation, still watching him. Vinnie smiled 'as always'.

Charley smirked 'is that so?' her tone unnerved Vinnie a little.

He chuckled, hoping it didn't come across 'Never a reason not to be, babe'.

Charley smiled back 'Maybe, but I think I've seen a different side' she stated with amusement.

Vinnie raised his eyebrows. He knew what she meant 'yeah?'

Charley nodded and chuckled 'yeah, and you're more confident in some situations than..others' she teased.

Vinnie felt a tad awkward but continued to play the game. He shook his head 'I'm the best of the best, can't get more confident than that!'

'How about last night? Didn't seem over confident then, macho mouse!' she blurted out without really thinking.

Her frankness caught him off guard. He tensed and rubbed his head absent-mindedly 'well…you know..I..' he stuttered, causing Charley to smile more coyly.

She knew she had Vinnie wrapped around her finger. This gave her more bravado. She lent back a little further on the desk and flicked her hair in a subtle yet feminine way, which wasn't something Vinnie had seen her do- ever.

He looked her up and down and swallowed.

Charley wasn't sure where this had come from, but she was liking it. 'Now's your chance to fix that' she stated with all the confidence Vinnie claimed to have. She was almost as shocked as Vinnie at hearing herself, but she couldn't seem to stop.

Vinnie looked at her, his eyes widening a little, wondering if he'd got this all wrong, or if she was asking what he thought she was. He opened his mouth to say something as Charley stood, and continued to look at him.

Before she knew it she was putting out her hand and stroking down the side of his face. Her fingers brushing down his neck before gently resting on his shoulder.

Vinnie's eyes darted to her hand, then met her eyes again. His heart was racing, he couldn't believe this was happening. His mouth formed a smile before he quietly stated 'I told Throttle I'd behave myself'.

Charley raised an eyebrow 'when do you _ever_ behave yourself?' Her hands sliding around his neck, her eyes darting over him.

Vinnie didn't take his eyes off her, except to look down at the gap she'd now closed between them 'and what about behaving _yourself_?' he smirked.

Charley raised her eyebrows 'maybe it's just your cologne intoxicating me' she mocked softly.

'Maybe you just find me intoxicating' Vinnie replied with more familiar self assurance. Charley smiled, before grabbing the neck of his t shirt and forcefully pulling him towards her, she opened her mouth, watching his, just a couple of centimetres away, her eyes looked playfully into his 'maybe' she conceded.

Before Vinnie had time to think, her mouth was on his. Vinnie needed no encouragement. His arms were around her, his hands latched onto her waist, and his mouth as desperate as hers.

Charley gasped, one of her hands cupping the back of his head, her fingers trailing in the short fur. Vinnie's hands moved up her back as they continued to kiss. Charley felt as if she was on fire as her tongue moved with his, little groans escaping from her mouth.

Vinnie was breathing heavily, his mind still not quite comprehending what was happening.

Charley finally broke the kiss, gasping, her eyes looking at him hungrily, before being distracted for a second. She turned back to Vinnie 'it's happening' she stated with certain. Vinnie smiled knowingly 'it is?' he asked, assuming she was still on his wave length.

But Charley had seen the movement on the screen in her side vision. Charley looked puzzled for a second, then realised Vinnie hadn't caught up 'what? No, look, the screen!' she exclaimed, pointing, as everything once again started beeping.

Vinnie turned to the screen with sudden realisation 'oh, that!' he turned back to Charley, looking slightly awkward 'er…can we..put this on hold?' he asked hopefully.

Charley smiled, a little embarrassed 'er...sure' she cleared her throat, straightened her clothes and ran a hand over her hair, before turning to the matter in hand.

Vinnie rubbed his forehead, composing himself before walking over to the screen where there was now a large group of Limburger's men. More than Vinnie expected he had to admit. A large truck came into view, shielded, as they expected, by Plutarkian glass steel. It turned into the side entrance and headed down the ramp as Vinnie had predicted.

Charley looked at Vinnie, worried. 'See, what did I say, there's way more than we expected' she said with new concern.

Vinnie still didn't think it was something to worry about. But Charley knew he wouldn't. She had to make him see sense.

'They want that thing protected alright' Vinnie frowned.

Only seconds later, Vinnie's bike beeped. They walked over to it, exchanging knowing glances, following what had just happened between them. Vinnie knew he couldn't give anything away, Throttle and Modo would be…he couldn't even think of a word to describe it. They listened as Vinnie pressed the button

'Vinnie, any news?' Throttle asked, causing Vinnie once again look over to Charley, and then turned his mind back to the situation.

'Not until a few seconds ago' Vinnie replied. 'A trucks just pulled in, heavily shielded'

Throttle cut in 'yeah, we overhead Limburger discussing an _important delivery_ due later today. Vinnie, this is down to you, it needs to work' he said seriously. 'Modo and I saw the land-theres a hell of a lot, we're talking big scale, we can't let him get his stinkin' fins on it'

Vinnie responded unfazed 'consider it done bro's, what ever's coming, Vinnie's waiting!'

'Shoot some for us Vinnie, keep us up updated' Throttle replied, and was gone.

Charley went back to the screen and was feeling increasingly anxious. 'You might not have Throttle and Modo this time, but you do have me' Charley exclaimed, turning to Vinnie. 'I wanna help'.

Vinnie was resolute 'Sorry, no can do sweetheart'.

Charley folded her arms and her face made it clear she was far from happy 'Hey. I think I proved myself a long time ago, you need me. I wanna do this, how do you think I'd feel if something happened to you and I was stuck here' she was exasperated and angry.

Vinnie knew she had a point, but was still dubious 'I don't wanna put you in unnecessary danger' he explained 'I can't have your back like usual sweetheart.'

Charley wasn't backing down 'I know that Vinnie, I know the dangers. Let me put it another way, either you let me help, or I'll just follow you anyway' they looked at each other for a moment

'fine' Vinnie surrendered.

'Finally' Charley groaned.

After a while they had a basic plan, but Charley was still unconvinced about one part. 'Are you sure about me getting to the desk?' Charley asked with uncertain.

Vinnie shrugged 'as long as they don't recognise you, should be ok'. Charley thought for a moment 'with that many goons, I'm not sure at least one won't. Even with my hair different, they've seen me more than a few times' she mused, thinking.

'Maybe we need a better disguise' Vinnie suggested.

Charley shook her head 'I don't have much in the way of disguises!' she looked up, an idea occurring to her 'unless…' she smiled at Vinnie, who was waiting for the idea with raised eyebrows. She looked at him in that coy way again 'what would you say is the most distracting thing I could wear?' she asked, smiling.

Vinnie looked at her, then smiled, realising what she meant.

A while later Charley emerged once again in her red dress and shoes, which she wouldn't have worn out of choice again, but it was part of the package.

Vinnie looked her over, it still had the impact.

Charley frowned 'It's gonna look weird dressed like this in the daytime, What if they think I'm a hooker?'

Vinnie laughed out loud, then stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Charley's face.

'So who cares if they think that, I bet it's not the first time Limburger's goons have seen them there!'

Charley wasn't impressed. 'Great, you think I look like a hooker' she snapped.

Vinnie smacked his hand to the side of his face 'No way do you look like a hooker sweetheart! Charley we've gotta go, theres no time for this now!'

Charley knew he was right. She looked to Vinnie's bike and realised 'oh' she ran upstairs and after a couple of minutes, came back down with a biggish handbag, and more importantly, leggings under her skirt. There was no way she was getting on that bike with that dress otherwise.

Vinnie understood her plan 'yeah good idea' he smirked, getting on his bike and pulling on his helmet.

'I'm prepared' Charley said, patting her bag as she got on the back. She pulled on her helmet and held Vinnie's waist tightly.

Vinnie revved his engine 'Let's go total that truck!' he shouted, and accelerated loudly down the street.

Vinnie stopped around the corner from the tower, they studied it from a distance. There were lots of goons around the side entrance, where the truck had entered. Not so many near the plaza reception, luckily for Charley.

Charley put her helmet away and got off the bike 'wish me luck' she sighed a tad nervously.

'Be careful Charley girl, don't hang around' Vinnie replied.

'Ditto' Charley said 'and behave!' She a took a deep breath and started towards the tower, before double checking her ear piece.

Vinnie folded his arms and muttered to himself 'sure, now you want me to behave'.

Charley's voice sounded in his ear peice 'I heard that! They're obviously working ok!'

'Loud and clear' Vinnie chirped, keeping one eye on Charley and one on the road.

Charley walked as confidently as she could up to the plaza. There were a few goons loitering around, but nothing to worry about. They watched her walk up the steps, she couldn't hear what they were muttering, and didn't want to know. She avoided their leering stares and tried to keep her head down and hair over her face as much as possible. She got to the reception door and let out a breath. But that was the easy part. She clutched her bag tightly as she pushed the large glass door and entered the vast foyer, where a security guard, who no doubt doubled up as another goon when needed, sat alone behind a vast desk. Limburger obviously didn't take any chances. The desk was surrounded by what was no doubt bullet proof glass. Charley quickly scanned the foyer, luckily they seemed to be alone. She approached the desk, where there was a small opening at the bottom and microphone to talk to the guard. She smiled sweetly, but before she could open her mouth, the guard stated flatly

'ID'.

He could do with a few lessons in manners, Charley thought to herself, and would gladly teach him some. She hadn't acted since high school, but she had to put on a convincing air head performance now. 'I'm not here to see Mr Limburger, I'm lost and I just need directions, I'm new to the city'. The guard looked uninterested, and this caused Charley to worry.

'Where you wanna go' he asked, bored.

'I can't remember the street' Charley continued to act dumb, she laughed 'I'm so stupid, but it's the Victoria's secret offices, do you know them?'

This caught the guards attention a little more. 'No, is that the girls under wear place?' Charley giggled 'yeah. I'm one of their new models'. She has his attention now, that was good.

Outside Vinnie was listening with amusement. 'Good thinking Charley girl' he laughed.

Charley ignored Vinnie in her ear. She continued the banter with the guard, who was as dumb as she was acting. When he wanted her number she knew this was her chance. 'I'll give it to you in person' she offered 'if you want I can show you what I'll be wearing at my shoot later'. When the guard opened the side door to the desk, she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She went through, shutting it behind her. She smiled, opening her bag. The guard was totally distracted. 'The new collections really stunning' Charley chirped 'are you ready?' the guard nodded enthusiastically. Charley reached into her bag, and before the guard knew what was happening, Charley had pulled out a small stun gun and fired it against his shoulder. The guard slumped in the chair. 'Told ya' Charley quipped, quickly taking tape from her bag and covering his mouth before binding his hands behind him and his feet to the chair. She knew she didn't have very long. She turned to the controls at the desk.

Vinnie's voice sounded in her ear 'hey leave the jokes to me sweetheart ok'

Charley got to grips with the controls easily and set about disabling the cameras. 'I've been hanging out with you three too much' she commented as she pressed a button 'cameras off' she stated, and continued to work at the controls.

Vinnie grinned, revving his bike, he was more than ready.

Charley pressed another button 'guns too. Just one more thing…'

Vinnie focused on his targets 'come on Charley girl' he muttered impatiently.

Charley pressed a few more buttons 'communications down! Go go go!' she cried urgently.

Vinnie was already on his way.

'Get your ass outta there Charley' he shouted.

Charley didn't need telling, she was already heading out the door. The goons were still there from earlier, they watched as Charley walked down the steps as calmly and normally as she could. As she reached the bottom she heard commotion around the corner, it had started. The goons went running in the direction of the noise. Charley hurried across the street, disappearing into a side alley where she quickly took off her shoes and pulled the leggings and a pair of sneakers from her bag. She pulled on the leggings and sneakers with speed. 'That's better' she muttered to herself, pushing the shoes into the bag. She looked up, there was the fire escape as she had planned. She hurriedly started to make her way up it.

Vinnie had already taken out a group of goons at the side entrance and was on round two. This was too easy, why couldn't he have had it his way. Once it was clear he accelerated down the ramp where he was met with more goons, to his delight.

Meanwhile Karbunkle, who had been in his lab and blissfully unaware of what was unfolding, had grown inpatient waiting for confirmation that the site was clear and the transporter ready for his inspection. When he tried the communicator and found it was dead, he got a bad feeling. Limburger had left him in charge, if something had gone wrong, this would be on his head. He hurried out of his lab as fast as his scrawny legs would carry him, and to the nearest window. It was quiet, but too quiet. He had that sinking feeling. He had been certain the mice would have seen the helicopter and followed Limburger, but of course, that could not have been relied upon. Maybe they had stayed behind after all. He checked the monitors in the hallway, and let out a raspy gasp when he saw that they too, were dead. He was going to pay for this. He had however, planned for this, just in case. He hurried into the elevator and headed for the basement.

Charley made it onto the buildings roof and threw her bag to the ground, positioning herself. She took out a smallish laser gun that Vinnie had given her. 'Good job I've got this handbag' she said to herself, it was the largest she had. She popped up a small viewer on top of the gun and looked through. A small group of goons were running to the ramp from another part of the plaza. She was pleased with herself that she managed to get every one on target first time.

'You're clear' she told Vinnie, who was now at the truck, having taken down the last of the goons that guarded it.

To his annoyance the Plutarkian glass steel was still surrounding it, so he couldn't use his preferred missile method. He would have to blow it up from underneath. 'Almost done Charley girl, prepare for my explosive finale!'

He was about to reach for a grenade when Karbunkle appeared from the elevator, hunched over, a remote in hand. Vinnie wasn't worried, but frustrated he had to deal with this parasite first. 'One minute Charley, I have to deal with a certain deranged doctor' he sighed.

Charley wasn't too worried, although there was never any telling what the unhinged being had up his sleeve.

'It's over Karbunkle, now I suggest you get outta here unless you wanna be the next refurbishment this place gets' Vinnie warned.

If Karbunkle was scared, it didn't notice, not through his odd behaviour anyway. He rasped in his usual high pitched way 'Oh but I disagree' he grinned 'tell me, mouthiest of mice, are your two compadres not joining us?'

Vinnie wasn't telling him anything. 'I think you're in enough trouble already' he chuckled, grenade still in hand.

Karbunkle was determined to protect the transporter, or the consequences would be just as bad for him. 'Wrong, it is you who is in trouble' he corrected, pressing a button on his remote, then another, that obviously had an over ride function to the large Plutarkian glass steel gates that guarded the basement.

Vinnie turned, seeing the gates close together, he still wasn't concerned. 'Don't make this hard on yourself' he chirped, and decided enough was enough. He drew his gun and aimed to destroy the remote, but his gun was dead.

Karbunkle laughed manically, 'two can play at that game' he wheezed.

Vinnie hadn't realised that the other button had disabled his weapons.

'It's a shame I couldn't destroy all three of you, but one vermin is better than none at all'. With that, Karbunkle got back into the elevator and rolled a small device that housed a canister onto the floor.

The doors shut before Vinnie could get there, and Karbunkle was gone. Vinnie cursed. The elevator doors were locked tight.

'What's going on?!' Charley exclaimed in his ear, having climbed back down the fire escape.

'We've got a bit of a situation here' Vinnie said, examining the device.

Charley sighed, she knew this would happen. 'What situation?' she asked, running over to the plaza.

'The gates are locked, my weapons are dead and I'm holding something that's counting down, that's not good right?' Vinnie asked sarcastically.

Charley shook her head, how did he manage to get into that situation. 'I'm almost there' she panted, seeing the ramp.

Vinnie daren't tamper with the device. It was counting down from five minutes, and it was already nearing four.

Charley got to the gates, which were thick and clearly impenetrable. 'There's definitely no other way out?' she asked with concern.

Vinnie sounded remarkably calm in the circumstances, as usual. 'Nope, this is the only way in and out Charley girl, any ideas?'

Charley looked at the device in Vinnie's hand. 'Looks like it's gonna release some kind of gas if we don't hurry' she said, surveying the gates and looking to the walls either side.

Vinnie was relaxed as ever 'No worries, I'll just use the spare air in my..' he tried to close his visor but it was as dead as his weapons. 'Ok so how'd he do that?' he asked with frustration.

Charley wasn't interested, she was desperately looking for the manual over ride box that had to be somewhere near by. Then she saw it, down low behind a bush 'got it' she snapped, wasting no time kneeling down and forcing off the front with anxious hands. It housed a keypad and a few other buttons and sockets.

'Can you over ride it?' Vinnie asked.

Charley studied it for a few seconds 'I think so. When I was shutting things down I also downloaded the security codes to my phone, just in case' she said feeling pleased with herself, and relieved she'd thought to do it.

Vinnie smiled 'I'm impressed Charley girl'.

She got out her phone and accessed the codes for doors. There were several, it would take time, and that was something they were running low on. 'How much time?' she asked, starting to key in the codes.

'two minutes, five seconds, no pressure' Vinnie stated.

Charley breathed deeply, so far nothing had worked.

She continued making her way down the list, getting more worried with each try. Vinnie let her know when they were down to one minute, thirty. Charley wiped her forehead 'I'm going as fast as I can' she said, trying to stay focused and not panic. There was still a long way until the end of the list. Charley kept going at a steady speed.

Vinnie didn't interrupt, he knew this was his only chance of getting out, if Charley couldn't do this, there was no last minute second rescue. It got to one minute.

Charley was barely half way down the list. Her heart was thumping, she focused on the numbers and tried to think of nothing else.

Vinnie could only wait. He never appeared worried even if he was. The seconds went by, at thirty the gates remained locked tight.

Charley was fighting her panic now, getting more and more desperate. At 1seventeen there was suddenly a clunking sound, and the box beeped. Charley watched almost in disbelief as the gates opened.

Vinnie had already positioned his bike at the gates and jumped on as he heard the sounds. He took the grenade from earlier, pulling and rolling it under the truck as Charley stumbled to her feet. The gates opened enough for Vinnie to roar out, using his tail to grab Charley on the way, and in turn she grabbed her bag as she was lifted into the air.

Just a few seconds later there was a loud explosion, but Vinnie and Charley were already on their way home.

Charley finally caught her breath 'that was too close' she groaned.

'Where's the excitement if there's no count down' Vinnie laughed.

Charley didn't see the funny side 'Call me no fun but I didn't find that exciting!' she shouted over the roar of the bike.

They arrived back at the garage. Mission achieved, with a hitch. Vinnie contacted Throttle and Modo 'Hey bros, transporter destroyed, no problem' he informed them casually. Charley glared at him as she set about taking off her sneakers and leggings.

'Good work bro' Throttle said 'No doubt Limburger will be leaving ASAP when he gets wind of this, so we'll be back in the coming hours'.

Vinnie and Charley looked at the monitors. As expected there was a lot of smoke and commotion.

'That'll keep 'em busy for a while' Vinnie smiled. 'You did real good Charley girl' he added. Charley smiled 'Glad I went now?' she asked, taking the items from her bag and sorting through them.

'You bet I am' Vinnie replied, going to the fridge 'Root beer?'

Charley shook her head 'I think I need something stronger than that' she muttered, taking the stun gun and walking over to the walk-in closet.

Vinnie laughed, opening his Root beer 'Sure that's a good idea?'

Charley threw him an amused look over her shoulder as she entered the closet.

Vinnie noticed the laser gun sitting by Charley's bag. He picked it up and went to the closet where Charley was standing on the stool, having put the stun gun back in the safety of it's old shoe box.

Vinnie entered the closet and held out the laser gun 'Here sweetheart, you can keep this, just incase'.

Charley smiled and took the gun 'Thanks. I'll add it to my growing collection of weapons!' she put it into the box, closing the lid and sliding it back onto the shelf a little.

Vinnie acknowledged her and chuckled to himself 'right now you're by far the most dangerous thing in this closet, babe' he said with a tone of honesty.

Charley looked at him, a tad embarrassed, as she got down from the stool. She subconsciously ran her hands over the bottom of her dress to smooth it out as her eyes slowly rose to meet his, taking in his muscular body on the way. They both stood there for a second.

'You know this is giving me dejavu' Vinnie smiled 'only this time you can stand up by yourself'.

Charley laughed quietly and looked away before her eyes met his again. She bit her lip 'so..' she started '..about that _thing_ we put on hold..'

Vinnie's eyes wandered over her and his heart rate sped up at her words. He swallowed. 'Yeah…the… _thing_..' he wasn't sure what to say.

Charley took a confident step forward, resting her hands on his waist. She looked up at him and Vinnie saw that look in her eyes again.

He tensed up a little, feeling warm, wondering what was about to happen. He looked down for a moment.

'We never did verify those legalities did we' he noted as he looked at Charley, a knowing smile forming on his face.

Charley smirked, her hands sliding over his t-shirt, up past his stomach to his torso.

'It's a bit late for that don't you think' she said quietly, her heart racing. Their eyes met and her eyes locked with his.

Vinnie chuckled nervously, glancing down at her hands, his face flushed 'I'm starting to think you only want me for my body' he tried to joke, but he knew the game was over. Charley ran her hands to his shoulders, looking over his torso 'I'd say that's a good start' her voice was seductive and her intent obvious. The look in her eyes was more hungry than ever, as she pulled him towards her with force, kissing him hard.

At that moment the last of Vinnie's already compromised self control was lost. Any other thoughts were gone, his instinct taking over as his body responded. He kissed Charley with passion, his hands grabbing her waist as he pushed her up roughly against the wall of the closet. He took a shaky breath against her neck 'I can't make you any promises' he said in a low voice.

Charley panted 'neither can I' kissing him deeply again, her nails dragging down his toned chest and stomach. She could feel his muscles under the thin fabric. Charley broke the kiss roughly, sliding her hands under his t-shirt, now feeling his body.

Vinnie hurriedly pulled at the t-shirt, practically ripping it off as he threw it to the floor, and continued kissing Charley with increasing need.

Charley felt Vinnie's hands on her ass, grabbing her, he swiftly lifted her on top of a waist high closet. Charley's tight dress was barely covering her thighs. Vinnie's legs were between hers, his hands gripping her waist. Charley's legs wrapped around him in an effort for more contact. She could feel how hard he was.

Vinnie's breathing was ragged and desperate. Without warning he ripped the top of Charley's dress open, exposing her strapless black bra.

Charley grabbed Vinnie's belt, undoing it easier than he was anticipating, his hand feeling her through her bra.

His other hand was up the side of her dress on her bare upper thigh, his fingers touching the waste band of her panties. Charley fiddled with the button on Vinnie's jeans and then the zip, undoing them with haste. Vinnie groaned into her neck.

Charley pulled at his jeans, before dragging them part way down using her legs. Vinnie's tight boxers were in danger of ripping at the seams.

His hand under her bra, the other now on the front of her panties, making her gasp and moan. She left one hand on his chest while the other travelled down his abdomen, to his boxers, and over his hard bulge. Vinnie gasped, breathing heavily. His hand travelled along the edge of Charley's panties to the side where he grasped them and dragged them down her thighs, where they were hurriedly shimmied off. Charley's dress was now almost around her waist. Vinnie could tell she was more than ready.

Her hands once again on his boxers, pulling at them. Vinnie took out what Charley so desperately needed, and it happened before she time to comprehend it. Her nails digging into Vinnie's shoulders as she cried out, panting.

Vinnie groaned and sucked in a breath, trying to control his rapid breathing as one hand held onto Charley's waist and the other slapped the wall for support.

Charley's hands were running down his back, she arched 'Vinnie' she whispered.

Vinnie panted against her neck, his mind pickled with sensations. The smell of her perfume, the faint texture of her lip gloss, the sound of her groans, the look on her face and the feel of…this..he was sure he wouldn't last much longer.

Charley's hand stayed at his waist while the other gripped the top of his muscular arm.

'Vinnie' she gasped again.

His thrusts becoming more desperate, Vinnie gasped and moaned a little louder.

Charley's hand moved from his arm and turned to push against the wall as her moans become louder and faster, her mouth opening a little wider, her green eyes meeting his as her head tilted backwards, her breath frantic and she groaned higher and louder than he had heard,

'Vinnie! Oh god, Vinnie!' as he felt her tighten around him.

That was it, he thrust forwards, opening his mouth and groaning into her neck as he shuddered against her. Both panting, they didn't move for a moment.

After a few seconds Vinnie spoke 'you ok?' He asked, still catching his breath.

Charley nodded and laughed a little 'I'll say' she remarked, also still breathing heavily. She sighed 'Wow, what a Wednesday. These last three days have been…unpredictable' she smiled.

Vinnie chuckled 'you can say that again, sweetheart. Oh, and, sorry about the dress'.

End


End file.
